


Pequeñas cosas

by XSanversWES



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES
Summary: Alex, después de un tiempo estando en una relación con Maggie, comienza a notar las pequeñas cosas de su novia.





	Pequeñas cosas

Hay algunas cosas que Alex nota sobre Maggie después de pasar algún tiempo con ella. Estas pequeñas cosas que Maggie hace alrededor de ella o gestos que tiene que Alex encuentra absolutamente adorable.

 

Su sonrisa.

 

Su sonrisa es...simplemente hermosa. Pero tiene esta sonrisa sólo para Alex. Es más suave, más verdadera. Una sonrisa que la acompaña la mirada. La forma en que Maggie le sonríe cuando piensa que Alex no está prestando atención.

 

La manera en que Maggie sonríe cuando Alex hace el desayuno y nunca olvida el ' _asqueroso_ ' cuando le entrega el bagle doble tostado.

 

La sonrisa perezosa en la cara de Maggie cuando se despierta con el aroma a café fresco. Con la vista de Alex, de pie delante de ella con dos tazas en la mano, vestida solamente con alguna remera que encontró al paso.

 

La sonrisa engreída en el rostro de Maggie cuando finalmente pudo ganar un juego de billar contra Alex.

 

Y especialmente la sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en la cara de Maggie después de hacer venir a Alex. Esa sonrisa tan orgullosa que Alex siempre logra borrar.

 

Pero Alex podía reconocer su sonrisa incómoda, su sonrisa de ' _enserio-no-quiero-estar-aquí'_. Y Alex siempre toma la mano de Maggie entre sus manos y le da un apretón, confortándola.

 

Otra de las cosas que Alex considera absolutamente adorable es la cara de concentración de Maggie.

 

Es lo más lindo que Alex ha visto. La primera vez que lo notó fue cuando entregó la carta de San Valentín que su madre le había enviado. La forma en que saca la lengua, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

 

Otras veces cuando Alex comienza a divagar sobre un nuevo descubrimiento en el laboratorio, sobre una nueva tecnología alienígena y Maggie trata de seguirle el paso con todas las cosas que está diciendo.

 

O la forma en que mira los archivos cuando está tratando de resolver un caso especialmente difícil, la mayoría de las veces olvidando que necesita tomar descansos, que necesita comer y distraerse un momento. Es allí cuando Alex se sienta a su lado en el sofá, besando el templo de su novia haciendo que Maggie la mire, así que Alex la llevará a la cocina a comer algo y tratará de distraerla un poco.

 

Y por último, su favorito, el toque de Maggie.

 

Su toque cambia según la situación. Maggie tiene el del trabajo, que siempre es un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una mano envuelta en su bíceps, un toque suave, dejando claro que están juntas pero nunca cruzan la línea profesional (al menos no tanto).

 

La forma en que Maggie le sostiene la mano debajo de la mesa cuando Eliza viene a visitarlas, y Alex se siente presionada y su cuerpo comienza a tensarse, y con sólo este pequeño apretón de Maggie todo su cuerpo se relaja.

 

Pero ella también sabe cuándo Maggie se pone nerviosa y Alex nunca falla en darse cuenta y tratar de fijarla a tierra con un pequeño toque, con una suave mano en su espalda baja o un pequeño apretón en su mano.

La forma en que Maggie la abraza durante la noche de juegos con los Superfriends, las dos en el sofá, Maggie haciendo pequeños círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Alex, haciendo que su novia se duerma durante la mayoría de películas, completamente bajo su hechizo.

 

El desesperado, pero todavía gentil toque que tiene durante el sexo después de un día especialmente duro, cuando ambas necesitan un recordatorio de que están vivas. De que están bien. De que están juntas.

 

El tacto suave y delicado que tiene durante el sexo cuando se toma su tiempo con Alex. Cuando besa toda la piel que puede. Tomando su tiempo para apreciar y amar a la mujer debajo de ella. Tomando su tiempo para explorar y hacer que Alex le suplicara que la tocase donde más lo necesita.

 

Así que sí, Alex se da cuenta de todas estas pequeñas cosas sobre Maggie. Pero esto no es ni siquiera cerca de todas las cosas que ella quiere descubrir sobre su novia.

 

Y Alex planea decírselo.

 

Sólo tiene que encontrar el momento adecuado para darle a Maggie el anillo que compró hace una semana.


End file.
